


He Felt the Trip

by HunterAshe



Series: When a Star Awakens [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: AU, Anger, Comedy, Demon Sho, Disney Movies, Don't Try This At Home, Drama, F/M, Japan, Jealous Sho, Jealousy, Long-Distance, One Shot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rock Star, Short One Shot, Star Wars AU, Swearing, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: It has been weeks since he seen fromthat girl.The pit in his stomach started to grow. Possibly weeks since he even heard her voice. Suddenly the urge to just hear her voice sparked through him. Sho knew something wasn't right.[This one-shot takes place round ch 9 in my story, When a Star Awakens. You don't have to read the story to enjoy it. Just adds extra layers of enjoyment. :) ]





	He Felt the Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When A Star Awakens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783410) by [HunterAshe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe). 



> I decide to cut this one-shot out of the actual story since I realized you can link works together on this site.
> 
>   
> A special shout out to zeynel on fanfiction.net who gave me a great idea.  
> They came up with other great ideas as well and I would love to see them one day. Maybe in a collaboration or something. It was so funny to read!  
> 

It’s been quiet here in the home front. _How long since I have seen_ ** _that girl_**. Sho kicked back and sat on his dressing room couch. He lazily swung his legs on the coffee table.It was in-between performances of his concert when the throught crossed his mind. _It has been weeks since I last even called her._ He rummaged through his belongings to find his cell phone. Suddenly the urge demanded to at least hear her voice sparked through him. When he found it, it was like winning a prize. His face pulled into a smirk, _The crowd can wait a for me._ Sho pressed her number on speed-dial. The daily tone blared for a few seconds then it mechanically pressed the buttons. The phone tried to contact through, it rang once, twice—“We’re sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer in this area. Would you like to add charges for an international call?” What? Sho blinked. He pressed a button to repeat the statement. _It really said International call._ Sho felt something boil in the pit of his stomach. “Are you still there—”He turned off the call and threw the phone to the side of him. The door knocked as his manager walked through, “Sho. They are waiting for you.” Sho growled, “I’m coming.” _I’ll try again later._ He pushed himself off the couch and headed to the stage.

 

—

After a hot shower, Sho walked out of Shoko’s bathroom toweling his hair. He saw the older woman’s mouth gape as she was watching some interview. _What’s gotten into her?_ Sho made his way over to the voluptuous woman barely hearing the audio coming out of the TV. “Disney is signing up a brand new comer for the—” He groaned as his arms pulled his way into a stretch. Towel falling to his shoulders. He then his arms snake his way around her neck, receiving a gasp from the woman. “Sho!” He heard her callout as his head was leaning into the crook of her neck, about to smell her in. “What cha watching, Shoko.” He put on his best flirtatious tone. She quickly changed the channel to anything else on. She had a nervous laugh as she turned to face him. “Nothing just boring stuff. You wouldn’t be into it,” She tried her best to change the subject when—“The new Star Wars will be out in theaters this December. Japan’s very own new comer Ky—” Shoko’s hairs sprung up. Quickly turning the TV off and throwing the remote across the room. “Sho! What do you say we go for some Sake!” She pulled herself off of the couch, causing Sho to fall face down on the cushion. “What the? But we have that in your apartment!” She started to pull on his arm to get him up, “Yeah but I also want to get beer and more cigarettes!” He was being hurried out the door with her. “Wha—you can’t just go get that yourself?” Sho was getting ticked off. _What the hell has gotten into her?_ Shoko nervously laughed,“Where is the fun in that?” She then turned her charm on him, “Come on we can have so much fun tonight.” Sho raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “What kind of fun?” She had a devilish grin on her face, “Anything you can think of,” she coyly teased. He turned his head intrigued as she nodded, “Yes even that.” Sho took a deep breath in excitement as he grabbed his coat.

 

—

 _The dumb bitch lied,_ Sho grumped as he fell back on his own apartment’s coach. Shoko got the stuff that she was set out to do and when they got home sent him back up to his place. He sulked as he cracked open a beer. He was already buzzed from the sake that they bought. _It just seemed like she just wanted me out of the house._ He begrudging thought. He took a deep breath and glanced over at his phone. A dark haze came over him as he reached for it. _It’s been a week surely_ ** _she_** _must me home now_. He’s hand picked up the cell. His stomach was in knots when he pressed speed dial. The phone mechanically pressed the numbers and it rang again, once, twice, “…Sorry the number you dialed—” _Where the fuck is she._ —“would you like to add charges to—” He angrily shut the call off. “Fuck no! Why would I pay extra just to talk to that talentless, no sex-appeal girl!” He bellowed as he flung his phone back at table. Causing it to slide across and fly off the wood. “Going to bed,” Sho growled to himself. He made his way to his bed room and angrily covered himself with the covers. Face down, fully clothed.He started to curse the girl under his breath. Muttering to himself as he fell asleep.

 

—

He woke up not well rested. Headache pulsing through his skull. The sun like daggers to his eyes while he adjusted to the daylight. “Fuck,” He muttered to himself as he got out of bed. This tense pit in his stomach wasn't going away. It has been there for over a week. He stumbled into his living room and found his phone on the floor. He checked to see if there was any messages. Nothing. Just the blinking light of the battery needing it’s juice. He groaned as he put it into charge. 

 

He stretched and went to the fridge for a quick breakfast. He switched on the TV, no one was here anyways to see him. No image to protect from. He’ll be fine. He was about to click his away to his pre-recorded comedy show’s when, “Kyoko Mogami will be making her international debut. She has been on our watch list for short while now. To think she would sky rocket to a famous franchise like this—” Sho did a spit take. “What da fa—,” He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His pit was tightening. “She’ll be starring as _Rey_ a mysterious young girl. Who will have a unique role in this story.” Sho’s head whipped to his cell phone. He checked to see that it has yet to come back to life. Rage was reaching the tipping point. “Rumors are flying about our dear Tsuruga’s absents. Some say they have caught him on the set as well.” There it was slowly spilling bubbling over. “Do you think that they might be dating,” the co host playfully asked. “LIKE HELL THEY ARE!!!” Sho screamed at the screen. It seemed like they were laughing at him. He pulled the cellphone out of the plug. He was in full demon mode now. _Stupid woman! She said she would never trip over him!_

 

He ignored the fact that the phone was barely alive.

 

“I’ll bring her back to Japan. Even if I have to drag her here!” He was livid as he slammed the speed dial. The usual message came through till finally, “Would you like to pay extra—” “YES!” He gritted his teeth. The phone began to ring again. This time reaching voicemail.

He was overflowing with fury. “KYOKO YOU USELESS GIRL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME!! I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN—” the line fell. He angrily check his cell. Dead. Fire blazed through his eyes. There was a giggle of keys scratching his entrance door. His head tuned to see Shoko hand over mouth. “Oh no Sho you saw it!” His full body transformed into a stone demon, gritting his teeth at the woman, “No, I saw nothing. OF COURSE I SAW.”She panicked trying to calm him down, “Please we have a talk show scheduled today! You can’t look like that. You will scare your fans.” She walked over and tried to massage the singer. _The_ ** _fuck_** _do I care?_ He pulled himself away. “Sho! Where you going,” his manger was still concerningly panicking. “I’m taking a shower!” He yelled back as he slammed his bathroom door. 

 

—

End of Sho’s Bonus Chapter

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work! It was fun to write! Thank you again Zeynel!  
> Who knows if I’ll actually bring it into the real story yet or at all. I feel like there is potential in here. But I already have enough characters to play around in. Eh let me know what you guys think.


End file.
